


Loki's Disguise

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: What would happen if Thor told everyone that Loki disguised himself as Captain America during their escape from Asgard?  It could result in an interesting turn of events.





	Loki's Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do something to mark the release of Ragnarok. With hints to Dark World I hope this is fitting. Enjoy
> 
> Thank you to Shallowgenepool for proof once more.

It was a quiet evening at the Avengers Tower and the team were in the penthouse, relaxing. A recent fall in villain activity meant the team could enjoy some much needed down time and they were making the most of it, before the Doom or someone like him caused trouble once more, putting people in danger. Even Loki had joined them. 

While officially an enemy of the Avengers, the lines over the year since the discovery that he was still alive, had blurred a little. It helped that he had assisted Thor with the Dark Elves and that the reason he took the throne afterwards was that Odin had once more fallen into to the Odinsleep after the news of his death reached him. The pair now had a very shaky truce of sorts, as long as Loki stayed on Earth he would be left alone. So while he still played his pranks on the people of New York, they were harmless. What was more important was that the world's super villains knew that Loki would come to the Avengers aid when it suited him, something that was becoming more and more regular.

What was also becoming a familiar sight was Loki sitting either in close proximity to, or whenever possible, next to Steve, rather than always keeping Thor’s company as everyone including Thor assumed he would. Not that Steve minded, he rather enjoyed Loki’s company. Once he broke through the protective shell of arrogance and sarcasm that the brunet god had spent years hiding behind, Steve found a man who was warm, kind and selfless in the defence of those he cared of. After all, he had no way of knowing that his people could recover from potentially fatal injuries by entering a death-like state. Books on Jotunheim were forbidden and no one thought to give him a crash course on frost giant physiology while he was in his cell.

Steve was still surprised how quickly the friendship between them had grown. Even though he got on fairly well with all of the Avengers (even Tony, although spats between them were common) he was never happier than when he was talking with him or sharing his company while he drew and Loki read. The only one he trusted more to have his back during a fight was Natasha. 

There was also the fact that he happened to think Loki was incredibly handsome and that he would give everything he owned and possibly what Tony owned as well, so he could run his fingers though his hair while he was kissing him. But those where facts that he would keep close to his heart. While he knew that most of Earth's society had done a complete one-eighty on gay rights since he was a kid, Steve also knew that based on everything he read about Norse mythology, Loki’s upbringing should have been very strict in reference to men sleeping together. So, Steve was not going to risk their friendship, not when acting on his feelings could at best make Loki feel ashamed to be seen with him and at worst could result in physical harm. He decided it was better to let things lie and just enjoy Loki’s friendship and company.

 

As always when they had down time, Tony had pulled out all the stops and the coffee table was filled with a massive selection of snacks and of course alcohol. Not that they could get drunk as there could be a call to assemble at any time, but then Steve Thor and Loki couldn’t get drunk on Earth alcohol, no matter how strong the liquor tony bought. 

Tony also seemed to make it his mission to educate Steve, Thor and Loki in modern Earth culture. How that translated in to Die Hard, Steve wasn’t sure. All it seemed to be was an example of violence at Christmas and wall-to-wall curse words. Not what Steve would have chosen if he had been picking a film, that was certain. The only good thing about it was that Loki was sitting next to him. He rested his arm over the back of the couch and he pretended that it was wrapped around Loki's shoulders instead, while all the time avoiding just that.

After the movie ended and Die Hard 2 had been vetoed, Tony, now on the tipsy side, started taking about Pepper and her recent experiences with AIM. Things weren’t great between then right now and as a result, he was talking about her more, as if trying to show everyone everything is okay.

“..and she stands there, the suit armour over her arm and looks at me saying, 'Oh my god that was really violent.' She has just kicked ass by the way, scared the hell out of me. I mean I swear she could give Romanoff a run for her money, I’m telling you.” He said. Natasha rolled her eyes as if she knew it wasn’t true. 

Thor clearly would not be bested by Tony, even in the area of relationships. 

“Your Miss Potts is indeed an impressive woman, but she was empowered and facing fellow mortals. Now, my Jane, she took on the might of Asgard. She even challenged the All-Father himself.” Thor said proudly.

Everyone had heard this story before. “Come on Thor. Shouting at Odin isn’t in the same league.” Clint pointed out.

“Nay, Barton. Jane is a strong woman. She with no fear, struck Loki upon meeting him, for his actions. Even he was impressed.” Thor boomed, as he always did when he was getting excited.

Loki however didn’t look as impressed as Thor suggested. “No Thor, it was not as you have described. She would not have dared laid a hand on me had I not been restrained.”

“Well, had you not attempted to sabotage our escape, the restraints would not have been needed. It was your doing.” Thor shot back smugly.

Steve could already see that this was in danger of descending into another argument between the brother. “Umm does it really matter..”

Loki ignored Steve. “Brother, as sabotage would have sent me back to my cell that much sooner how could that have been my aim? My intent was to hide my identity.”

“And I would believe you, had you remained in the guise of the guard. But you gave me the image of the Lady Sif..”

“Looking good, Point Break.” Tony put in, remembering the picture of the lady in question from New Mexico.

“..and then you took the guise of the Captain. Had I not silenced you, it is likely we would have been discovered before we could make our escape.” Thor was practically shouting now. Loki glared at him, clearly very unhappy at something Thor had said.

“Hold on. Loki got dressed up like Capsicle. That’s brilliant.” Tony said, laughing. “The god of mischief literally got into his pants. Not that it's really a surprise the way he fawns over him.”

“You can hardly call reading and talking together 'fawning'. Right Steve?” Natasha asked, turning to Steve for confirmation. But Steve wasn’t looking at her. Everyone else in the room had vanished as far as he was concerned. All of his attention was on Loki. 

Loki, as Steve expected, looked furious both at Thor and Tony, but that wasn’t the only emotion Steve thought he could read on his face. He looked guilty, like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Something about Thor and Tony’s flippant comments had touched nerve and revealed something hugely important. 

Steve prayed that he had guessed right over what that 'something' was, and throwing cation to the wind, lifted his hand to Loki's face. He turned it to face him and after taking a moment to look into Loki's deep green eyes, pulled him into a kiss. It only lasted a moment and Loki seemed to have been shocked still. Steve pulled back, unsure if he had completely misread the situation and was about to apologise and leave, when Loki leaned forward, kissing him again. 

Steve was more than happy with this reaction and fulfilled his dream by burying his hand in Loki’s dark hair. Loki for his part, dropped his hand to Steve’s hip, pulling him as close as he could, given they were still seated on the couch. 

Steve broke the kiss, the need for air getting a little desperate. Then he remembered that they were far from alone. He turned to look at the other Avengers, whose faces were a mixture of expressions. Clint looked grim, clearly not overly pleased with the turn of events. Natasha seemed taken aback, especially after her question to Steve a minute ago. Bruce didn’t look surprised at all, in fact if Steve could sum up his face in one word, that would be ‘finally’. Of course, Thor and Tony looked completely flummoxed, Tony’s mouth was actually hanging wide open.

Steve turned back to Loki who was smirking. “We have stunned them to silence, Captain. Had I known it would have had that effect, I would have kissed you years ago.”

With that Loki laced their fingers together on Steve’s leg and leaned into his side. Steve glanced at the Avengers again and then wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulder for real this time. They would have to have a very long talk very soon as well as with their friends. Right now, he didn’t care what anyone else thought. Nothing could spoil this moment.

"Umm Cap, you know April Fools is in April, right? And that it's August, right?" Tony asked hopefully, when he picked his chin off the floor.

"I know. This isn't a joke. Just a pleasant surprise." Steve replied kissing Loki on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback welcome.


End file.
